Bad Unions
by silentslayer
Summary: Important Chapter Please Read InuyashaHarry Potter Crossover Kagome's a mikowitch and her family is moving from America to England. And is also transferring to Hogwarts. Some friends from America follow her having to complete their own mission at Hogwarts
1. I Wouldn't Do That

A/N Ah welcome to another one of my stories well this is actually the first story I wrote on fan fiction but deleted it and I am now rewriting it. I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter  
  
Summary: Inuyasha/Harry Potter Crossover Kagome's a miko/witch and her family is moving from America to England. And is also transferring to Hogwarts. Some friends from America follow her having to complete their own mission at Hogwarts. However, when evil forces join together looking for the one thing that has the capability to turn the world good or evil. They look, but not in the right direction. I/K  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I Wouldn't Do That  
  
Eighteen year old Kagome Higurashi got out of her parents car and headed to the train station-carrying luggage that most people would call weird. She walked to her platform with her head held high while getting strange looks from people as she passed them. Of course it's not ever day you see a girl carrying a caged owl while wearing a white cloak with an object on it that would be weird to muggles, a broom with a glove laying on it, a black shirt and a pair of black baggy hip hugger. Her long raven hair went a little past her shoulders, which was now tied into a low ponytail at the back of her head, Kagome's blue gray eyes shown with her hair.  
  
When she finally made I to her destination. Platform 9 ¾,the barrier that would take her to her new school and away from the world she was accustomed to. With a look around to make sure that no one was watching her she made a dash with her cart full of luggage straight the brick wall. She was meet with the other side of the world were wizard parents waved off their children as they boarded the train. Kagome put all her luggage on the side where it would be loaded onto the train, and took a carry on bag that had her new uniform in it and her owl's cage.  
  
She searched the train for an empty room and found one at the end of the train. She went in and sat down putting her bag and the owl cage beside her. Once she was sure her owl was ok she turned to the window and looked out at the trees. They reminded her so much of him and how she missed him. It was killing her to know that she would not be able to have fights for the fun of it or any of other things that they did. She turned away from the window and sighed. She hoped she would be able to make it without him.  
  
Just as she finished that thought there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a girl with brown hair that was frizzed out, a boy with red hair and many freckles, and another boy with messy head of black hair and glasses.  
  
The girl was the first to speak. "Do you mine if we join you in here. All the other rooms were taken."  
  
Kagome just let out a "No" and moved her bag and her owl's cage over closer to her so the girl could sit down. The boys sat across from her.  
  
Once again the girls spoke. "Hi my name is Hermione Granger," the girl said, "that's Ron Weasly," she said pointing to the boy with red hair, "and that's Harry Potter", she also pointed to the black haired boy.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Was all Kagome said, and then they were back in silence once again.  
  
That's when Harry spoke up, "Your owl, I've never seen a black owl before what's its name?"  
  
"My bo............friend found him and gave me him for a present. His name's Spirit", Kagome said joining in on the chit-chat.  
  
"That's a very unusual color for an owl," Hermione commented.  
  
Kagome just nodded. That's when they finally took in her attire.  
  
"I can tell you're not from around here," said Ron. "Girls don't wear pants and I have never seen someone were a white cloak."  
  
"You would be correct," Kagome, said. "I'm from America."  
  
Everyone else in the room just said, "Oh." All together, the silence then continued for maybe 5 minutes before the others started to talk about how their summer was. Kagome just sat back and looked out the window again. She just stared at the trees. She wished she could just go back to America and her old life. But the door to the room flew open unexpectedly. A boy with slicked back blond hair wearing green robes and had a grin on his face. There were to other boys behind him that seemed to be his lackeys.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the boy sneered. "Potty, Mud-Blood and Hand Me Down." The others in the cart just glared at him hoping his head would suddenly combust into thin air. That's when the boy noticed Kagome. "Why it looks like they've got another person to add to the freak group. What's your name," he asked.  
  
Kagome decided to play with his head some. "Je desteste toi. Je ne parlai pas mon nom a toi."(I hate you. I will not speak my name to you) Kagome was grinning at the lost looks on everyone's faces. Kagome thought there was no use looking at them and turned back to look out the window.  
  
The boy was at a loss for words. Then Ron spoke, "Ha she got the better of you Malfoy," he said with a smirk.  
  
"What did you just say.........you bitch?" Malfoy said with an all-knowing smirk.  
  
That was the last straw for Kagome nobody but him were allowed to call or say that to her. She tried to control the urge to just purify him right then and there. " There is only one person I will allow to say that to me but that is when we fight." "But then," she said, "You know what happened to the last person that called me that without my permission?" Kagome said still looking out the window. "What?" was all Malfoy answered back.  
  
"I sent him to the hospital because he called me that."  
  
Malfoy just started to laugh. "What can a weak girl like you do to send someone to the hospital?"  
  
"I shot him with an arrow, now that we've established that you're a babbling dick head would you please leave your presences bothers me greatly." Kagome said keeping her cool through all of it.  
  
Everyone else just gaped at her for having enough guts to say that to him.  
  
"What did you say?" Malfoy hissed out. "You heard me." Kagome answered back hotly.  
  
"I think this bitch needs to learn her place."  
  
~*~*~ Back when everyone was boarding the train~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha got on the train quickly hoping to find out were Kagome was. He and Sesshomaru were the last ones to get on. The smells were so strong on it that they could not really tell where she was. But she was not the main reason they were there, well at least not for Sesshomaru. They were to be sent to Hogwarts for their father to find out were the Shikon No Tama was before the opposing evil found it and brought it back to the states.  
  
They decided to split up to look for Kagome. Sesshomaru would look in the front and Inuyasha the back of the train. As Inuyasha neared the end of the bus he could hear bits and pieces of people talking but particular the last room. He could hear a boy call someone a bitch. But what really caught him off guard was the voice that answered back to the insult.  
  
"Now that we've established that you're a babbling dick head would you please leave your presence bothers me greatly." He only knew of one person or should he say girl that would have the nerve to say that and he quickened his pace into a sprint down to the last room. But that's when he heard the next thing that was said.  
  
"I think this bitch needs to learn her place." He was almost there and he saw the boy that had just said that take out his wand and take a step towards what he assumed was Kagome.  
  
"But I wouldn't do that if I were you." Inuyasha said in a very, very angry voice.  
  
Malfoy turned around to come face to face with a demon that had long white hair that went to the small of this back. Golden eyes that could read into your very soul and two fuzzy ears on top pf his head.  
  
(A/N ok Inuyasha is 18 and he still has his ears but he is full demon.) He had a red shirt on and baggy black cargos.  
  
"And why can't I?" Malfoy said looking disgustedly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Because if you want to keep you head I suggest you stay far away from her." Inuyasha said holding a clawed hand up and the baring his fangs.  
  
"Well what makes you think I won't get to know her and then make her my girl friend," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Because," a voice from behind them said, "I'll purify your ass before you can touch me you asshole." They all turned to look at Kagome.  
  
Malfoy knew he was cornered and did the only thing a prick like him would do, he ran with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Kagome and everyone else in the room started to laugh.  
  
(A/N so what do you think for a first chapter please R&R it will just make my day to know that you all liked it.) 


	2. Reunions

A/N For the people who read this story you should find yourself lucky that I decided to type this on my only free day of the week. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Reviews: InuShemeeko: well I final updated it lol. Sammy-.-zzz: I hope this one does better than the last one I wrote with a Harry Potter in an Inuyasha story. Fluffyluver: Well I'm updating. DarkDestiney2000: Thank you Schyler but you have to update yours to when you find the time. Dark lil Hiei: I hope you like it. earth song: Something like that is going to happen lol it is going to be funny. Recap of the last chapter: "And why can't I," Malfoy said looking disgustedly at Inuyasha "Because if you want to keep you head I suggest you stay far away from her," Inuyasha said holding a clawed hand up and the baring his fangs. "Well what makes you think I won't get to know her and then make her my girl friend," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. "Because," a voice from behind them said, "I'll purify your ass before you can touch me you asshole." They all turned to look at Kagome. Malfoy knew he was cornered and did the only thing a prick like him would do, he ran with Crabbe and Goyle. Kagome and everyone else in the room started to laugh. Chapter 2: Reunions As everyone laughed Kagome remembered the last time she saw Inuyasha. ~Flash Back~ Inuyasha and Kagome sat under a tree and they seemed to be very tense about something. "My dad is making us move to England," she said looking at the ground, "They offered him a job at the Ministry of Magic." Although her hair had formed like a curtain around her face. Inuyasha could still see the crystal trails down her face. He couldn't stand to see her like that, so he pulled to his chest and let her cry her heart out. "Shh, don't cry Kagome, you know I can't stand to see you cry," Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back to try and calm her. "I *sob* don't want to *whimper* leave," Kagome said as she started to cry again much to Inuyasha distaste. And all Inuyasha could think to do at the time was to just comfort her. After she had calmed down some she began to speak, but it all came out in a whisper. "They'll probably hate me," she started, "I'll be the only miko there and I don't want to be sorted again." she stated. "You'll be fine," Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's now red and puffy eyes. But Kagome answered back while looking down at the ground, "but you won't be there." Inuyasha just looked at her for a sec. She had her head hung as if she was ashamed to look at him. Then Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and lifted it, the he rested his forehead against hers. "You'll be fine without me," he started and Kagome was just about to say something when he interrupted, "but I'll always be with you." He said and placed his hand on her heart. Kagome just looked at him still distressed, but then she did something no one would expect of her. She leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips. He was so shocked that all he could do was stare at her. Then she quickly stood up and said a silent goodbye that only he could hear and to afraid of what he thought. ~End of Flash Back~ Then as they laughed Kagome said, "Inuyasha," and fainted. Inuyasha shot forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her bridal style and sat down in her seat. The others in the cart asked if she was ok and Inuyasha just said, "She's ok, she just fainted." Inuyasha just held her in his arms and stroked her hair, it would seem to others that it would be to calm Kagome, but it was really to calm his jumbled nerves and the sight of really seeing her and holding her again. That's when the other occupants of the car started to ask him questions. "Who are you," Ron asked. "Inuyasha Tashrio." "How do you know her," Harry said pointing to Kagome. "She's my best friend." "Ok one last question," Hermione said, "Are you a demon, and how did you get accepted into Hogwarts." "Well that's two questions," Inuyasha said, "but yes I am a demon, and I am was accepted for one reason or another." Kagome started to stir a little bit but only to snuggle closer to Inuyasha more. He blushed some and over to see that Kagome had only brought Spirit with her so that would not complicate things too much. Inuyasha stood up with Kagome and turned to pick up Spirit's cage. The others were about to say something but Inuyasha beat them to it. "I'm going to take her back with me to my car, it was nice meeting you all, maybe we'll see each other later," Inuyasha said as he juggled Kagome and Spirit's cage. "Are you sure you can carry them," Hermione asked. "Feh, I'm not some weak human, I can carry them alright," he said walking to the door. He opened it and walked towards the middle of the train where his car was. Inuyasha opened the door and saw that Sesshomaru was not in there and let out the breath that he had unknowingly been holding. He sat Spirit's cage on one of the seats and he laid down on the other with Kagome lying against his chest. That's when Spirit started hooting. And being a demon Inuyasha could understand what he was saying. 'She's been a miserable wreak since she left you,' the owl said. "How so," Inuyasha said back. "Well, she hasn't been sleeping at all, and she barely eats anything," the raven owl said. Inuyasha just started to growl. That's when Kagome started to wake up. She yawn a little bit then she noticed that she had arms around her and turned around to see who it was. She came face to face with gold eyes. "Inuyasha," she said not fainting this time. "What's this I hear about you not eating or sleeping," he said looking at her. "I didn't feel like it," was Kagome's reply while keeping her head down. "Well if you ever do that again I may have to hurt you," Inuyasha said grinning at the idea that just popped into his head. "So I'm off the hook this time," she said giggling a little. "Nope," Inuyasha said and then kissed her. Kagome was stunned for a sec but then returned it. Then the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. They broke apart instantly and Kagome fell of the seat. "Well I see some things haven't changed," Sesshomaru said taking a seat beside Spirit. Kagome blushed and got up and sat back by Inuyasha, and then said, "Nice to see you to Fluffy." Inuyasha couldn't help it and started to laugh. "I thought I told you to never call me that," He said in a serious voice. "I couldn't help it," was Kagome's only reply. Inuyasha finally quit laughing then Kagome asked, "Not that I'm not glade to see you guys," she said looking at them, "but what are you doing here?" "Father sent us, well me to aid in looking for something," Sesshomaru said, "but he had to come along since you were here." "Well I'm glade I'll know someone here," Kagome said. Then Inuyasha leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear so that only she could hear, "Yes you now know someone and will not be alone." Kagome just sat tense for a second and then turned and hugged Inuyasha. Within in the next 20 seconds the train stopped. "We're here," said Sesshomaru. A/N so what do you think I'll try to update but as the note which I will delete, with tennis I cannot guarantee when I will be able to update. Please R&R SilentSlayer 


	3. Sorted Again

A/N ok I'm back and ready to type, with all my matches and practices being canceled because of weather I have found to come back to you and type again lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Reviewers:  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko: Thank you very much.  
  
Cindy: I know I'm going to reload the chapter when I get a chance.  
  
Dark lil Hiei: Yah he'll kind of be OOC but I'll try to keep him the same bull headed demon we all love most of the time.  
  
DarkDestiney2000: Sky to translate for you Fluffy = Sesshomaru.  
  
Shadow-demon961: Thank you for saying that I like it when people think I write good.  
  
Silvershadow66: Thank you I try, and I have to thank you again you review is actually the one that got me writing this chapter.  
  
Recap from last time: (a/n I do this in all my stories lol)  
  
"Were here," Sesshomaru said standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Chapter 3: Sorted Again  
  
Sesshomaru had already left the train since he was going to be a student teacher, you could say, he had to meet with the teachers before the feast.  
  
Inuyasha got up with Kagome while lacing his arm around her waist before heading towards the carriages. The air outside gave them a chill not being used to a different climate, but they adjusted quickly.  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome up into the horseless, well not really if you had seen death. He then climbed in himself and took a seat next to her and more less the whole way to the castle cuddled with each other while telling each other what had been happing in their lives lately.  
  
Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome as the carriage stop since he probably wouldn't be able to kiss her in school, so he savored every second of it till they had to head to the castle to await the sorting.  
  
While one the way up the steps Kagome told Inuyasha something, "I really don't want to be sorted again," she said. Inuyasha leaned in towards her and said, "I know, I don't want to be either." That made her fill a little better, but still the guilt of betraying her original house and becoming a part of a new one was not something she wished to do.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairs they were met by Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Ah you must be the two mew 6th years, Higurashi and Tashrio," she said with her sort of Irish accent.  
  
"Yes that would be us," Kagome answered for her and Inuyasha.  
  
"You will be sorted at the end once the first years have all been," she said.  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha, which earned him a glare from Kagome. "That will be fine Professor," Kagome said. A few seconds later the fist years came up the stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome went over and stood silently by the wall by the stairs.  
  
Professor McGonagall began her early speech to the first years and Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but feel like they were first years all over again. Once she was done she lead them into the great hall, Inuyasha and Kagome trailing behind since they had to go last.  
  
The list of students needed to be sorted slowly started to bring the once in the back to the front. Every couple of minutes you would hear a "Gryffindor," "Hufflepuff," "Ravenclaw," or "Slytherin." Finally it was Inuyasha's and Kagome's turn.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome," Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Kagome weakly walked up to the stool and sat down only to have a old, rugged looking hat put on her head. She looked at Inuyasha at all times.  
  
"Hmm, you have been sorted before, lets se if we can put you in a similar house," the old said.  
  
Kagome had one thought going through her head the whole time 'Let me in a house with Inuyasha please,' she keep saying over and over again to herself.  
  
"Ah you wish to put in a house with your I see well we'll have to see what I think," it said.  
  
"You have a very intelligent mind, you would fit in at Ravenclaw very well," there was a cheer from the Ravenclaw table but was interrupted by the hat, "but you are also very brave when friends are involved and will never betray someone. These traits are you strongest so it will be "GRYFFINDOR" the hat said and Kagome got off the chair to go sit at t he Gryffindor table. She look at Inuyasha reassuring him it would be alright even if they didn't get in the same house, though she wished they would.  
  
"Tashrio, Inuyasha," Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the stool like nothing in the world mattered to him, though the newly called Gryffindor did.  
  
"Ah another sorted person for me to sort, so you are the person the girl before you was chanting about," the hat said. Inuyasha just growled in frustration of having to be up there.  
  
"You have a cunning mind, but your bravery out powers it by far so it will have to be "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the table and looked at Kagome with an now it all smirk and was hugged to death when he sat down beside her.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly announcements before the feast.  
  
"As you all now stay away from the Forbidden forest and the 3rd floor," he said looking at all the students.  
  
"We also have a few new teachers joining us this year. Professor Lupin has agreed to come back and teach Defense Against The Dart Arts, and will have a student teacher, Professor Tashrio." most of the students looked at this odd pair and the realized Sesshomaru's last name and all eyes fell on Inuyasha.  
  
"Quidditch try outs will began shortly there will be bulletins posted on the boards in you houses concerning that matter and with all said "Let the feast began"  
  
A/N SO what do you think I know it's kind of short but hey I updated it. Oh and if you would ever want to talk to me my IM is darkdestinet2000, I love to talk to people from ff.net please R&R and until next time SilentSlayer 


	4. Common's Room and Class

A/N Ok I'm back for now. If you haven't noticed yet I have deleted 'Why Me'. I did things wrong and moved stuff to fast; though I may one day rewrite it. I also have some bad news if you guys read 'When the Future Returns To The Past' also. I have the next chapter written I just have to update it but as of now it is on permanent hiatus. I know you can all hate me but I have no inspiration for it and I will leave it where it is at till I find what I need to write it again. So this and Race are the only stories I'm going to be focusing on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter  
  
Reviewers:  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko: Well I finally got it back out lol  
  
Silvershadow66: I put you on my buddy list just haven't gotten to talk to anybody and sorry for not updating in so long I just finally got and idea lol  
  
Misato-Katsuragi2: Yah I need to go back and reread it before I post it, and I you have read the 3rd book you would know the Lupin in this story is not Lupin the 3rd sorry for the misunderstanding  
  
Dark lil Hiei: I'm so sorry but I have the summer off for the most part and will try to get a chapter out every week how does that sound.  
  
Chapter 4 Common's Room and Class  
  
During the feast Kagome and Inuyasha got to know Harry, Ron, and Hermione better. They found out that Ron and Hermione were the prefects in the Gryffindor house, and all about Draco. The snide remarks he had made over the years and the things his family had done and a lot of other stuff. Also that Harry and Ron were on the Qudditch team and recently lost their two chasers. Inuyasha and Kagome grinned at each other when this was mentioned.  
  
So after the wonderful meal was over they all headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione told Kagome about the password to get in and everything. It seemed they had some things in common, well academically that is. So the whole way up they talked and contradicted the books being used for that year. Inuyasha just walked by Kagome and as they made their way up the stairs he slowly slipped his hand into hers. She didn't seem to mind so he took that as a good thing.  
  
Once they reached the picture of the fat lady Ron said the password and they all walked inside. Most people headed to their rooms tiered from the trip and the events of the day. Others stayed in the commons and talked to friends.  
  
"They said there would be a paper about tryouts," Kagome said looking at Harry.  
  
"Why are you going to tryout," Harry asked.  
  
"Yah we are," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Oh so what position do you play," asked Ron.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then turned back to the group and said,  
  
"Everything"  
  
All their eyes pooped out and all three choked out an, "everything."  
  
"Yah," Inuyasha started with a smirk on his face, "See our coach didn't really like to keep people in the same position so one day your the keeper the next your a seeker."  
  
"But by doing that did you ever when a game," asked Harry kind of frighten they might go after his seeker position.  
  
"Yep we've won every on for the last three years except for except for busts out laughing ," Inuyasha started.  
  
"Except for what," Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well you see on of our friends has some problems, well perverted problems. He was playing seeker and the other team had a female seeker. And I guess from what he told us the snitched appeared in front of her breasts and in the process of getting the snitch it moved and one thing led to another and all we knew was our seeker was laying on the field unconscious." Kagome said while Inuyasha is still laughing on the floor now.  
  
"Oh so if you wanted to you could play seeker," Harry asked again getting even more nervous as time went on.  
  
"Yah, but I heard you guys have your chaser positions open so I think we'll try out for them." Kagome said.  
  
Harry let out a breath he had been holding.  
  
"What you think we're cruel enough to steal one of your guy's positions," Kagome said looking hurt.  
  
"No, no, no," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Ok, so anyway when are they?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Oh they're after classes let out tomorrow," answered Ron. Kagome just nodded.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed," said Kagome.  
  
"Yah, I think we all should we've got Snape first," said Hermione.  
  
"Why is his class that bad?" Kagome asked Hermione. Inuyasha had finally recovered and was now going up stairs with the boys much to his dislike.  
  
"Well Harry and Ron seem to think so, though I do fine in his class," Hermione said walking up to the girl's rooms.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll do fine though but I have to find a way to keep Inuyasha awake," Kagome said already thinking of ideas.  
  
"Yah, I have to do the same for Harry and Ron too." Hermione said and walked inside and to her bed, which had her cat on it.  
  
"Is that your cat?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, this is Crokshanks."  
  
"He kind of reminds me of my cat." Kagome said thinking of her over weight cat.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yah, well goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The Boy's Room   
  
Inuyasha just kind of followed Harry and Ron around while they talked about various things.  
  
Finally he just went over to his bed and laid down. 'Man I wish Kagome was here it's so boring with out her around.' he thought. He just laid awake while every once else had fallen asleep. ' I don't think she would be to mad if I went and paid her a visit.' And with that he got up quietly and went over to the door and slipped out.  
  
Once he got to the commons and was getting ready to head to the girl's dorm he was greeted by his older brother. "I've got a list of the people in this school who could have the jewel." Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.  
  
"And just how are we going to find out whether these people have it or not." asked Inuyasha getting annoyed that he won't be able to see Kagome now.  
  
"From what Dumbledor has told me all we have to do is put this crystal thing near them and if it light's up they have the jewel." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ok now I'm going back to bed we can do that later," said Inuyasha and walked back up to the boy's rooms pissed off.  
  
The Next Morning   
  
Snape's class started at 9 so Kagome got up at 6: 30 to get all the things she need and then still have time to wake Inuyasha up and go to break feast. But to her surprise Inuyasha was already in the commons when she got there. He was sitting on the couch just looking at the fire.  
  
Kagome went around and took a set by him. No one was in there seeing as it was 6: 45 in the morning. The next thing she knew was she was in Inuyasha's lap and he was now nuzzling her neck taking in her scent.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha," Kagome asked pulling back from him.  
  
"Fucking Sesshomaru," He muttered, but Kagome caught it.  
  
"Ok, what did he do now." she asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"Well I couldn't get to sleep last night so I was going to sneak into the girls room," this got a glare from Kagome but he continued, "and come see you, but on my way down to the commons Sesshomaru shows up. He talked likes he's the fuckn king of the world, and then I go back up to my room and try to go back to sleep but can't."  
  
Kagome got off his lap much to his disappointment and took the seat next to him again. Then she took his head and laid it in her lap. "Sleep." was all she said, and he obeyed. She ran her fingers through his silky white hair. She loved the feel of it. About 30 minutes later people started to come down stair so she leaned down and whispered in his ears, "it's time to get up Inu."  
  
"But I don't want to." he whined and snuggled deeper onto her lap.  
  
"Ok then no break feast for you then." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha sat up right then and looked at her with his puppy eyes.  
  
"Well get your stuff for class and we'll go."  
  
The Great Hall   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked down to the great hall and sat by Hermione. She was the only one there so far of the new friends they had made.  
  
"So you ready for class," she asked.  
  
"Yah you said it wouldn't be to hard." Kagome answered.  
  
Inuyasha just muttered a "Whatever you say."  
  
"Well once Ron and Harry get here and eat we'll go."  
  
They didn't have wait long, as soon as Ron and Harry got there they started to stuff their faces. Then they all headed to Potions.  
  
They all sat in the back on the Gryffindor side. On the other side of the room were the Slytherin's.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione fill Kagome and Inuyasha in on what Snape would on the first day. He would ask questions that most people couldn't answer and loved to pick on people.  
  
And like always he came in the room late and stormed to the front of the room.  
  
"Open your books to page 243 and write me a full page report on the uses of dragon venom in potion-making, it's due by the end of class." he said in his monotone voice and walked over to his desk.  
  
Everyone opened their books and quickly started to write things down. Though he said the assignment was due by the end of the class some people didn't even bother. And it being Snape he decided to make a challenge out of it.  
  
"The first house to complete it wins 5 points," he said being cut off by the kids, "silence; now it must be 3 pages instead of 1. And if not completed in class it is homework"  
  
Some people groaned while most people were to busy writing.  
  
When the end of the class finally came only two people were done.  
  
"Now these are to be turned in the next time we have this class.," he said turning back towards his office excepting no one to be done. Then Kagome and Hermione came up behind him.  
  
"Professor Snape we're done," Hermione said.  
  
Snape turned around quickly and Hermione took a step back though Kagome didn't used to Inuyasha doing it all the time.  
  
"Is that so," he said.  
  
"Yes sir," Kagome and Hermione said. Snape turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Who are you," he asked not pleased that he had another like Miss. Granger.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered.  
  
"Ah the new transfer student."  
  
Kagome just nodded her head.  
  
"Well Miss. Higurashi what causes a demon to go on a killing spree and has no control over its actions." Snape asked with a smirk knowing she would never get it.  
  
"But Professor Snape we haven't learned this yet in Defense Against The Dark Arts." Hermione said.  
  
"I asked Miss. Higurashi not you Miss. Granger, so what is the answer."  
  
"If the demon is hanging on to life by a thread or it's mate or potential mate is put in danger, killed, or has been taken away and even by another demon trying to court her." Kagome answered calmly.  
  
"And how do you know all this information Miss. Higurashi, most teachers don't even know some of the reasons you have just stated." Snape answered amazed.  
  
"Well I'm half miko half witch so I have been train in the ways of miko's while going to school learning what I need to be a witch." Kagome stated proudly, "and dating a demon helps to."  
  
"Your dismissed," Snape said and walked into his office.  
  
"Man Kagome I didn't know you already knew that stuff."  
  
"Well most of it's been drilled into my head."  
  
"Ah, well we go to Transfiguration now class has started but Professor McGonnagal will understand." Hermione said.  
  
A/N I hope you guys like it. I may have another chapter out by the end of the week. And I'm so sorry for not updating. But please R&R it will make me really happy. 


	5. Brains and Tryouts!

A/N I know I have a problem with updating its just i can't get in the writing mood sometimes or I would update more often. I'm going on vacation next week so I'm going to try and get one more chapter out after this one and maybe one for Race.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha or Harry Potter  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dark lil Hiei: Yah I can but I still can't type that fast. And I'm going to try and get another chapter out this week to.  
  
Misato-Katsuragi2: Yep and she's going to make some people mad at her in this chapter to.  
  
eMeLyNoOoPeE: I like the idea of making him a beater but I have to have him and Kagome as chasers oops did I just give that away hehe. And I want to make Inuyasha kind of like he is in the show a stubborn jackass but still has to be sweet to Kagome since they are going out.  
  
SilencingMyst: Thank you very much Daryl.  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko: Thank you very much.  
  
darkdestiney2000: Thank you "MY" Schyler lol. And great job on the new story. (P.S. People this is my other name check out my very bad story on there lol)  
  
white-Angel1215: I'm glade you love my fic lol.  
  
Anandria: I know I rush through things sometimes I'm trying to stop that and make the chapter longer too.  
  
Chapter 5: Brains and Tryouts!  
  
When Kagome and Hermione got to Transfiguration everyone was busily working on something. They looked at each other and had a look of panic on their faces since they are always on top of every assignment as soon as it is given. The quickly walked to the front of the class in hope Professor McGonagall was at her desk. She was, with her head down and glasses slightly towards the tip of her nose working on grading something.  
  
"You know you're late," McGonagall said still working on the paper.  
  
"Yes," Kagome and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"I want and explanation after class and start working on these test. They are to see what you have learned in this class so far." she said handing them the tests.  
  
Kagome and Hermione went and sat back where Harry and Inuyasha had saved them sets and hurriedly start working on the tests. Inuyasha, Harry, and everyone else just starred at them. Then finally went back to completing their own test. There were 500 questions on the test ranging from anything possible. Most of the class was done within half of the period but that was only because they skipped a lot of the questions. Towards 15 minutes till class was over only two people were still working. About a minute later they both finished.  
  
Professor McGonagall finally looked up. "Good, now that ever one is done we can grade them." Every one groaned at this.  
  
"Now everyone pass your papers up," and everyone did though wishing they could keep them and throw them away.  
  
"Ok now..." Professor McGonagall made a movement with her wand and then said, "and put them in scoring range." The papers floated in the air and slide in and out and landed in a pile in the professor's hands. She looked at the top and saw they were arranged from least to greatest or so she hoped. She handed them back walking up and down the isles passing back the papers and seeing people about to cry at the score they had gotten. As the pile started to dwindle it was for class to end.  
  
"Ok class is over there is no homework yet, but for those who scored poorly on the test I suggest you read the book."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I have to stay a little bit after and explain why I was late and then once I'm done I'll explain it to ok." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok," was all he said and kissed her on the lips and walked away with a smirk on his face and left a stunned Kagome to stand there and then finally shake herself and walked to the front to give Professor McGonagall and explanation.  
  
"So why were you late," she said as they approached.  
  
"We had to answer a few questions for Professor Snape." Hermione said.  
  
"I see," Professor McGonagall said looking at them. "Well I guess you can go but Miss. Higurashi I still need to speak to you about some things, Miss. Granger you are dismissed."  
  
Hermione just looked at Kagome before she left.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi please take a set," McGonagall motioned to a desk in the front.  
  
"Yes Professor what is this about?" Kagome asked while taking a set.  
  
"It has do to with your test," she said looking Kagome in the eyes.  
  
Kagome gulped and asked, "Did I do that bad on it."  
  
"Quit the contrary, you scored a perfect score."  
  
"But, but, but how," Kagome asked herself.  
  
"Most of the questions on the test were from what we would be learning this year but you already seem to know it all to a tee." McGonagall said looking at Kagome. Then all of a sudden Kagome slapped her head.  
  
"How could I have forgotten," she said to herself. McGonagall looked at her with a confused expression and then Kagome said, "I took this class last year."  
  
"Then why are you taking it again," McGonagall asked.  
  
"I thought maybe it was a higher advanced class." Kagome said.  
  
"Well there's no reason for you to be in here I have no more that I can teach you," McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh," was all Kagome said.  
  
"Though I could use some help teaching this class," McGonagall said.  
  
"Why is that professor?" Kagome asked kind of confused that she would need help with the class.  
  
"Well the majority of the class came close to failing the test, so I going to need some else to help me pound it into their heads."  
  
"I would be glade to help," Kagome replied.  
  
"Well that's all for now you can go."  
  
With that said Kagome stood up and headed towards the door. Once she was outside she was met by Inuyasha and a kiss.  
  
"So what did she have to talk to you about." Inuyasha asked as they walked towards the great hall to meet the rest of the weird gang.  
  
"Well I told her that Snape had to ask me and Hermione a few questions." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, and what were the questions," Inuyasha asked raising and eyebrow.  
  
"About demon mating," Kagome muttered while blushing but Inuyasha heard her perfectly.  
  
"And why did he do that," Inuyasha asked confused now as to why a teacher would ask her that.  
  
"Because me and Hermione finished the work and he wasn't going to accept it unless we answer that question."  
  
"Oh," was all Inuyasha said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
As they sat down they listened to everyone chat about tryouts. Kagome and Inuyasha pushed these thoughts out of their head not wanting it to plague them.  
  
Finally they went back up to the Gryffindor house to change into their robes for tryouts.  
  
On the field   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were dressed in their robes from back in America. Dark blue with white trim and lettering. They had their gloves on and there ice bolts. They both had their hair up in low ponytails.  
  
Every on starred at the weird couple till Madame Houch came into the arena.  
  
"Welcome to tryouts," she announced to everyone. "Now I want everyone to split up into sections as to what they're trying out for."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went over to were some other people were standing for chaser position. Ron went over to a group for keeper. And Harry stood alone, no one wanting to challenge him.  
  
"Good, now since it seems that Mr. Potter and the blugers are the only ones going having no challengers for you may go and watch."  
  
Harry gave thumbs up to Ron and just smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha, though they really didn't care at the moment.  
  
"First we shall start with the keepers," she announced. "I want all those trying out for chasers to take turns and come down the field with a partner and go against those trying out for defense and keeper."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha waded towards the back not really wanting to so every one up first thing. So they stayed and watched other groups go and get pummeled by the defense or get past and not score against the goalie. Though a few lucky groups would. Finally it was their turn. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her a big smile and said, "let's take it easy on them."  
  
Kagome nodded and were about to mount the brooms when Madame Houch came over.  
  
"You are not to take it easy if you don't want to be kicked out right now." she said. Kagome and Inuyasha just shrugged and them smiled evilly.  
  
Once off they ground Inuyasha started a count down and every one starred strangely at them.  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
And he and Kagome took off at such speeds even Harry had trouble seeing them. Inuyasha would pass it to Kagome over one of the defense's heads and Kagome would pass it back in front of the another though at the speeds they were going at the defense was helpless and could not catch the ball. Finally they stopped right in front of Ron in goal and Inuyasha faked a throw passed it to Kagome and by time Ron had recovered Kagome had already scored.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha flew back down to Madame Houch and just stood in front of her.  
  
"Where did you get those brooms," she asked looking at the design.  
  
"They just recently came out and are going to be used in the pro's," Kagome said.  
  
"I see," she said. Then she turned back to every one and said, "results will be posted tomorrow."  
  
And with that everyone head back to the castle.  
  
Ok, ok I know you all are going to yell but I just came out of a slump of writers block. And I think the fact that I'm kind of not as interested in Inuyasha as I used to be has something to do with it. I have been going back to DBZ but don't let that worry you I will try my hardest to finish this and Race, and even though I know most people like my Return to the well but I at a major writers block on that one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R even though I don't deserve it for not updated for so long but it will make me feel better. 


	6. Sorry For All The Trouble

I'm sorry to do this guys and I know I'll get flamed till no tomorrow but I'm not happy with any of the stories I have written so far. Yes that means eventually I will be taking them all down sometime this spring. But I will have all new revamped stories to replace them. I know some of you will never read my stories again because I never update and all that other stuff but I really don't care. For me it's just the joy of writting them though when you guys review it helps well till I ever update again see you. Though I'm entering a Harry Potter Writting contest but that will be the only thing update on my name for a while sorry


End file.
